1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to floatation devices and methods of use, and more specifically relates to water floatation devices and methods of use.
2. Related Art
Swimming is an increasingly popular recreational activity. The popularity has been enhanced by a significant increase in the number of private and public swimming pools, lakefront homes, river front homes and ponds. People of varying swimming ability may use floatation devices, for example, as swimming aides, floatation exercisers, and as water toys.
Swimming aides and methods for their use have been disclosed where an inexperienced swimmer may be belted by a flexible connector such as a chain or a rope to an overhead floating framework in U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,630 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,550. A purpose of belting the inexperienced swimmer to the swimming aide may be to avoid a latent danger of swimming with a swimming aide, wherein the inexperienced swimmer may inadvertently slip away from the swimming aide when the swimmer needs the aide to remain afloat. Hereinafter, an “inexperienced swimmer” is a person who needs a floatation device operably attached to the inexperienced swimmer in order for the inexperienced swimmer to remain afloat.
Alternatively, floatation exercisers and methods for their use have been disclosed where a person needing exercise is strapped into the frame between lateral floats as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,204 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,329. A person may receive exercise by exerting pressure against the floats, such that the pressure displaces the floats beneath a surface of water.
Alternatively, floatation devices may be used as water toys. There is a need for a floatation device that may be used for various applications.